Les guerriers
by Clo1250
Summary: La révolte a échoué et les vainqueurs gênants éliminés... Des dizaines d'années après, les Hunger Games continuent inéluctablement leur route meurtrière. C'est la troisième expiation cette année... * fanfiction réécrite
1. Prologue

Il y a des jours comme ça, quand l'espoir détale. Ça fait réellement du bien de l'assumer sans aucun retour. Mais également de pouvoir y faire face. C'est un triste manège qui reprend ses tours. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Deux ans de lutte interminable entre le Capitole et les treize districts... pour voir à nouveau une défaite amère, celle qui vous brûle les entrailles, celle qui vous reste au fond de la gorge... Tant de morts, de vies dévastées, de villes brûlées et disparues, de routes détruites. Et presque tous les anciens vainqueurs exécutés, du moins ceux qui faisaient partie de la révolte, sauf quelques gagnants des districts du côté du Capitole. On savait donc une pénurie de mentors pour les Hunger Games, et on redoutait les années à venir.

Le nouveau président s'était bien gardé d'apparaitre officiellement. Mais on sait tous qu'il le fera lors de l'inauguration des premiers jeux de la Faim. Et étrangement, pour ne pas dire heureusement, il n'en avait pas modifié les règles. Aucun changement. Mais pour les premiers Hunger Games, il y en aura forcément une spéciale, comme pour les Expiations. Mais aucun bruit ne court. Le Capitole reprend ses habitudes et revit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils reprennent tous leurs costumes ridicules et extravants qui les caractérisent si bien. Les districts, eux, revivent dans la terreur et se résignent à survivre dans la pauvreté, chaque enfant reprenant des tessarae. Engendrant ainsi le cycle meurtrier des jeux.

Nous n'avions plus de force, plus de volonté après avoir vu la mort de nos proches. Mais d'où venait donc le feu qui s'empare de nos entrailles quand on mentionne les révoltes ? Toutes les têtes à leur origine étaient mortes. Katniss, le geai moqueur, celle qui portait tous nos espoirs, a disparu lors d'un bombardement sur un bunker du 12, Peeta lui a été capturé et torturé au sein du Capitole, avant de succomber à ses blessures. Haymitch a été exécuté, comme beaucoup d'autres, sur la place publique. Il n'a plus de survivants. Seule Enobaria et quelques vainqueurs rares du 1 et du 2 ont demeuré. Nous avions perdu nos protecteurs.

Les enfants ont, comme par hasard, miraculeusement été épargnés. Pour les Hunger Games, on avait deviné. Évidement, c'était un nouveau moyen de pression. Et cela marche très bien. Les cris résonnent toujours dans nos têtes. Les rêves n'existent plus, pas plus que l'innocence. On ne pleurait plus, à force d'avoir épuisé toutes nos larmes. Nos frères tombés dans l'oubli, les droits de l'Homme, tout cela gardait une place dans nos cœurs. Malgré la défaite. Un jour, tout rejaillera.

On a tous les mêmes rêves. On doit pouvoir changer l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

_Après une longue absence, et je m'en excuse, j'ai relu et réécrit ma fanfic, la changeant complètement. J'espère que cela plaira à ceux qui liront ma fic. _

_J'aime les reviews je vous le dis héhé :) donc même si vous n'avez pas aimé, si vous trouvez ça nullissime, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)_

_Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1 : Ce qu'il reste

Mes yeux me piquaient. Je les ouvris avec lenteur, aveuglé sous le Soleil qui passait à travers mes rideaux. Fichus trous. Je tentai de les habituer à la lumière que...

- Shone ! Shone !

Je me redressai sur mon lit piteux et dévisageai ma petite sœur de douze ans tandis qu'elle me souriait avec assurance, un de ces merveilleux sourires dont elle seule avait la recette . Je le lui retournai comme je ne le faisais à personne d'autre. Couvert d'un simple caleçon, je me levais avec des courbatures que le travail avait causées.

- Je t'ai juste ramené des fleurs grand frère ! Et Natalya et Gordon te cherchent. Ils sont juste là, dans le salon.

Je tournai ma tête brusquement. Ils étaient là, dans ma baraque ? Ils n'étaient jamais venus en dix ans d'amitié. Il fallait dire que je ne tenais pas trop à ce qu'on inspectait l'endroit où je vivais avec ma mère et ma sœur. Ma maison, bien que minuscule, était pour moi comme un symbole de paix, de liberté personnelle, celle que les autres ne peuvent bafouer. Comme un empire. Bon. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain d'un pas lourd.

- Merci petite sœur.

Et elle sortit avec un petit rire, ses cheveux longs noirs virevoltants dans l'air. Elle était si jolie , avec sa petite moue. Elle était la prunelle de mes yeux. Notre maison se situait très près des champs de fleurs, non loin des productions de blé, et à dix minutes de la ville principale, dans une petit village plutôt chaleureux. C'était une petite maison propre sans pour autant sortir de l'ordinaire. Nous avions connu pire auparavant, mais bon, c'était sans compter sur le départ prématuré de mon père... Il y avait seulement deux petites chambres, en plus d'une petite pièce, la salle de bain, et un minuscule salon, où se trouvait un canapé miteux. Et pourtant, on ne comptait plus les envieux à la vue d'un tel « paradis "

Je traversai donc le salon où se trouvaient déjà mes deux amis. Ma mère avait sûrement dû partir pour « l'infirmerie » du district, située dans la grande ville. Je les saluai d'un hochement de tête rapide avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Après ma courte douche, je sortis enfin, tout habillé et, entendant mes amis chahuter avec ma sœur, m'approchai d'eux.

- Ah te voilà enfin ! On t'attend depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant, ricana Gordon.

- Désolé, mais je venais juste de me réveiller. Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes-là ?

- Oh juste une petite visite héhé, on voulait voir ta maison !

Je lui donnai une petite tape, tandis que je regardai Natalya, comme pour qu'elle acquiesçât ses paroles. Elle me sourit timidement.

En fait, je ne voulais pas trop qu'on vienne chez moi, car chacune de ses parcelles me rappelait mon père. Et ça faisait mal. Mon père était un bon homme. Mais il avait perdu la tête à cause de l'alcool, et s'était mis à frapper ma mère. Quand il avait été pacificateur pour nous donner des conditions de vie élevés, il avait détruit énormément de vies pour le Capitole pendant la révolte, et je l'avais haï pour ça. Il s'était alors réfugié ici. Et était devenu comme un monstre assoiffé de soif et de reconnaissance. Sans limites et extrêmement violent. Il restait mon père après tout, mais ses meurtres l'avaient rendu fou. C'était juste un homme blessé par ses propres actes, perdu dans son humanité, perdu pour toujours. Un meurtre n'est jamais un acte glorieux, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un homme déchu, tombé dans l'oubli, un ennemi. Mais surtout quand il s'agit de votre père.

- Alors elle est comment ma maison ? Demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu sais que tu as de la chance Shone ? Si je vivais dans une maison comme ça... J'pourrais y emmener plein de filles ! Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ? Tu as toutes les filles que tu veux...

Il n'avait pas changé ce bougre. C'était un bon ami, Gordon. Toujours optimiste, amuseur de la galerie, le blagueur. Il avait un grand cœur. C'était d'ailleurs mon meilleur ami. Il était bien plus petit et mince que moi. Sa tête brune respirait la joie de vivre. Mais autant vous le dire, il n'avait pas beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Il était trop intelligent, comme je le lui disais. Mais un magnifique rire avait aussi empli la pièce.

- Et toi Natalya ?

- Très jolie. J'aimerais bien habiter ici... hum, non dans une maison comme celle-là. Me répondit-t-elle en rougissant.

Je rigolai doucement, tout en haussant un sourcil. Natalya était une très jolie fille. Elle faisait des ravages avec son teint clair, chose rare dans ce district et ses longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux bruns en amande étaient saisissants. Elle était cependant plus petite que Gordon. Depuis quelques temps, on ne pouvait plus discuter ensemble sans qu'elle ne rougissait... Elle m'attirait mais je savais que je ne l'aimais pas. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi, mais elle était surtout la fille du maire. Même si elle était parfois insultée en vue de son père, comme moi je l'avais été un moment à cause de mon père, nombres sont ceux qui l'admiraient pour sa beauté et sa générosité. Elle était hors de mon pouvoir. Ma mère aidant les médecins du district, c'était moi qui devais travailler. Je travaillais dans les champs, aidait à la récolte et dans les moulins. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai acquis ma force.

- En fait Shone, on s'est dit que comme demain c'était la moisson, on devrait passer la journée ensemble avec ta sœur, si tu veux, dit Gordon.

- Pourquoi pas, je suis d'accord. Je dois passer à la Plaque vite fait vendre des trucs trouvés dans la mine.

- Pas de problème on t'accompagne. Répliqua Natalya de sa voix douce.

Je les remerciai, et sortis de la maison, suivi par le groupe, ma petite sœur me prenant la main en chantant quelques ballades du district. Les habitants étaient en effervescence. Demain c'était la Moisson. Ils devaient tous se préparer. Même pour un événement aussi sordique que celui-ci, chaque occasion était bonne pour une festivité moindre. Les champs, plus blonds et resplendissants que jamais, laissaient entrevoir de jeunes bourgeons qui n'attendaient que de montrer leurs couleurs vives. J'aimais l'odeur du district au réveil, voir le ciel du plus pur bleu. La nuit, les étoiles étaient magnifiques.

J'avais toujours aimé ce district. Ma maison avait toujours été ici. Je ne m'occupais pas du fait qu'on était un des districts les plus pauvres et ques les ruines étaient proéminentes ici. Énormément de bâtiments avaient été détruits, mais en vingt-cinq ans , certains ont été reconstruits. On s'entraidait entre habitants. On était tous liés, surtout depuis la Révolte, il y a un quart de siècle. Mais on ne devait pas en parler ici, sous peine de représailles. Le mécontement et la haine envers le Capitole étaient toujours là, mais maintenant, c'était un trop grand danger que de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Les pacificateurs avaient toujours été très sévères, et punissaient sans vergogne. Cependant, on savait tous qu'après deux rebellions, les districts seront capables de relancer une nouvelle vague. Et ce, avec ou sans le district 13.

Nous marchâmes le loin des chemins de pierre à travers les champs. Le vent léger soulevait nos rires, enlevait nos problèmes, et balayait de son tendre souffle les kilomètres de céréales. La pauvreté qui régnait ici se voyait malgré la beauté du paysage. Les habitants que l'on rencontrait étaient peu vêtus, pieds nus, des cicatrices partout sur le corps. Notre district était un des plus mutilés.

Encore une fois, en arrivant dans la ville, j'avais devant moi toute la splendeur du district. Nul besoin de luxe, de toutes chose matérielles. Les rues, entourées de bâtiments austères montées en briques en terre, laissaient place, au centre ville à de magnifiques rues pavées – encore très grossièrement. Mes yeux gris se posèrent sur Natalya. Demain, j'espérais qu'aucun de nous ne sera tiré au sort. Je redoutais ce moment, s'agissant des vingt-cinquièmes jeux. L'expiation, et donc une règle spéciale. J'en frissonnais d'avance. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient choisis, en aucun cas.

Je sentis alors une main douce se poser sur mon bras. Elle avait dû sentir mon inquiètude.

- Tu sais, Gordon et moi avons seulement sept fois chacun notre nom inscrit. On n'avait pas besoin d'en prendre plus. Mais toi, cette année, ton nom est écrit sur vingt-un papiers. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu le sais bien Lya. Répondis-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- En tout cas, fais attention à toi. On se voit demain à la Moisson, chuchota-t-elle avant de me faire une bise.

- Toi aussi... lui répondai-je dans un murmure.

Son père était très strict, et ce fut tout juste si j'avais eu le droit de la voir. Gordon avait des parents commerçants, il n'était donc pas dans le besoin. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de moi. Je devais travailler aux champs chaque jour. La considérant comme un membre de la famille, je me devais de la protéger, comme une sœur. Et Gordon, mon meilleur ami. Je comptais sur lui, et nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. C'était mon frère. J'étais heureux ainsi malgré la précarité, alors je ne pouvais pas demander plus que des amis, une sœur et surtout une mère. C'était ma famille.

Tandis qu'ils entraient dans la boutique des parents de Gordon, je restais là, devant la porte, bloqué. J'avais un terrible pressentiment : et si tout devait se terminer ? _Mais non. Tu te fais de drôles d'idées. _Cependant, lorsque j'entrai, les sensations n'étaient plus les mêmes.


End file.
